mcleodgamingfandomcom-20200222-history
Chibi-Robo! (video game)
|caption = North American box art. |developer = Skip Ltd. |publisher = Nintendo |series = |director = Kenichi Nishi Hiroshi Moriyama |producer = Kensuke Tanabe Hiroshi Suzuki |designer = Sayoko Yokote Ryosuke Sumida Hiroyuki Takanabe |programmer = Masaru Hori Shunsuke Yoshida Junko Muroyama |artist = |writer = |composer = Hirofumi Taniguchi |format = |release = GameCube JPJune 23, 2005 USFeburary 8, 2006 EUMay 26, 2006 |genre = Platform, adventure |mode = Single player |rating = E10+ for Everyone 10 and up |platform = Nintendo Gamecube, Wii |requirement = |input = }} Chibi-Robo! ( ), fully titled Chibi-Robo! Plug Into Adventure!, is a platform-adventure video game for the Nintendo GameCube developed by Skip Ltd. and published by Nintendo. The game was first released in Japan in 2005, and then released in North America and Europe the following year. Originally conceived as a point-and-click adventure game, it was put on developmental hold until Nintendo producer Shigeru Miyamoto gained interest in the title and overhauled its production. The player takes on the role of the eponymous character, Chibi-Robo, a 10-centimeter-tall robot owned by the Sanderson family. Gameplay revolves around navigating a household and collecting "Happy Points". These points are accumulated by completing various tasks from housework to helping solve the dilemmas of the Sanderson family and the numerous living toys that inhabit their household. Every action by the game's battery-powered protagonist consumes energy, requiring the player to recharge using the home's electrical outlets. In the Super Smash Flash series Characters The titular character Chibi-Robo originates as the main protagonist of this game. He appears as a playable character in Super Smash Flash 2, and he is followed by his manager Telly Vision, who also originates from this game. Like in the original game, Telly provides emotional support but does not directly interfere with Chibi-Robo. Moves 's moveset in SSF2 is comprised of various 'tools' he uses in this game. The plug that is attached to his body that he uses to recharge in the game can be used as a weapon in some of his attacks. The spoon tool that he scoops up dirt with in the game is used as his forward aerial. The toothbrush item that he cleans stains on the ground with in this game is used for his back aerial, down throw and side special move, Toothbrush. The squirter tool that he uses to spray liquid with is used as part of his up throw. The Chibi-Blaster that can be used as weapon in this game acts as Chibi's neutral special move. The Chibi-Copter, which is used to allow Chibi-Robo to hover and safely land from tall heights in this game, is used as his up special move that boosts him into the air. Chibi-Robo's down special move, Pick Up, is most likely inspired by how Chibi-Robo is a cleaning robot that does chores around the house, which includes picking up objects or garbage and carrying them in his head. The Giga-Robo, which is seen in the basement and was the predecessor to the Chibi-Robo line of robots, is used as Chibi-Robo's Final Smash in SSF2, where it will try to stomp opponents that are beneath it. Stages A stage in SSF2, Desk, is inspired by various locations and elements from this game. For instance, there are different kinds of wallpaper that may randomly appear with each match, with the yellow wallpaper looking similar to the living room, the brown one the kitchen, and the red one Jenny's room. Additionally, various objects seen in the game are often found in the stage, including but not limited to trash, potted dirt, and blue blocks, as well as items such as a Giga-Battery and a Tamagotchi. Music A soft but upbeat remix of this game's title theme, appropriately titled Chibi-Robo!, appears as the main music track of Desk in SSF2. Additionally, the ''Chibi-Robo!'' universe's victory theme is a remix of the flourish that plays whenever Chibi-Robo ranks up after gathering many Happy Points in this game. Category:Games Category:Official games Category:Super Smash Flash 2 Category:Super Smash Flash series Category:Chibi-Robo! universe Category:Nintendo